Payload Status Document
Introduction Provide an introduction to your payload here. Introduce the reader to the name of your payload (if you have one) Hello we are the PyroKnights and our payload is the Lancer Lander. Science Objective Discuss your science objective here. Provide a rationale as to why this science objective is important. The Lancer Lander will be conducting soil analysis tests in order to determine whether or not the soil has the proper temperature and moisture to support life. Lancer will also take thermal and high quality photographs of Venus's surface. Instrumentation Discuss what measurements are needed for your science objective. Provide as much detail as possible about the method that you have chosen. Remember to complete as much of the Science Traceability Matrix, Table 1 below, as you can. Also complete as much as you can of Table 2, Instrument Requirements. Table 1. Science Traceability Matrix (Draft) Table 2. Instrument Requirements (Draft) Payload Design Requirements Provide the requirements that you have developed so far. Remember to include the environmental, functional, and project requirements. Payload must be able to survive 90 atm surface pressure. Must be able to survive extreme temperatures of over 900 degrees F aka 480 C or 750 K. The ability to conquer hazardous molten terrain and mountain ranges. Must be durable and capable of withstanding acidic corrosion or erosion. Must be intelligent enough to take measurements, use modular functions, and travel with 0% human remote control. Must be able to communicate with mission orbiter to send signals and pictures back to Earth. Must be no bigger than a box of copy paper and have a volume of 44cmx24cmx28cm. Mass must be no more than 5kg. Alternative Concepts Describe the two concepts that have been developed so far. Identify their key features. Discuss their pros and cons. Include a sketch of each as Figure 1 and Figure 2. Figure 1. Group 1 Concept Figure One Pros *Capable of overcoming terrain too difficult for the treads to handle by using hover fans to levitate over the terrain. *Hovermode will allow for less stress from gravitational pressure and help to provide an air cushion between the payload itself and the surface of Venus. Figure One Cons *Alternator would have to be able to work almost seamlessly when transitioning from tankmode to hovermode. *Fans increase payload weight. Figure 2. Group 2 Concept Figure Two Pros *Less weight and less concern for alternator modes. Figure Two Cons *Does not have the added bonus of an aircushion to relieve payload stress. *Is not as cool. Payload Concept of Operations Discuss your proposed payload’s concept of operations. Describe each phase from deployment to end of mission. User_blog:Artic_heat/Concept_of_Operations_Wishlist During our deployment we will deploy on the surface and the conditions will be 462 degrees Celsius and a pressure of 90 atmospheres. Our robot will hover to the surface off the bottom of the lander. Once our robot lands it will start taking data the robot will split into two different robots and each will take its own data with one being semi-stationary and the other will be moving while the data is being collected. The robot will be sending data to the lander once we start the data collection. We will have enough time to send all of our data back before our robot has died.